


Box of Secrets

by Kalloway



Category: Kamen Tantei
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Building a mystery.





	Box of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, May 14 – necklace, angel, attic

Masato had his laptop open, ready to take notes or look anything up anything Haruka needed. It was brainstorming day and hopefully it'd be more than a drizzle. 

"First we need a body," Haruka said. "Maybe a different kind of body this month."

"A different kind of body?" Masato couldn't help himself. Already, he was imagining ghosts.

"What if it's a skeleton found in an attic?" Haruka suggested. "In an old chest or something?" 

"Wouldn't the culprit most likely be a relative?" Masato asked in response. "It would have to be more complicated than that." 

"Maybe the chest came from a second-hand shop and was locked the whole time?" 

"What second-hand shop would do that?" 

"But it would be interesting to have an old body, in older clothing, with jewelry-- a necklace with-- angel wings or an ornate cross or something really distinctive that could be a clue?" Haruka continued. "Suzuki-san will have to visit a bunch of antique stores and..."

Masato knew where this was going. Or where they were going. 

Shopping. 

"Come on, Sunglasses," Haruka called as she got to her feet. "We're going to need you to help carry a chest!"


End file.
